


As Sweet As Can Be

by Lavenderdripp



Series: Ali's Sweet Delight Drarry  Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Harry is a Tease, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderdripp/pseuds/Lavenderdripp
Summary: After a long day from work, Draco comes home to his sweet and  loving Harry. And boy, does a surprise await for him.





	As Sweet As Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off:
> 
> I'm not that new with writing out sexual encounters with the same sex, considering the factI been reading plenty of same sex fanfiction and such. I had this little peace unfinished in the docs app and thought, "what the hell." And went ahead and finished it off so I can post it. 
> 
> Now, this has more plot than porn. Either way, I have such a dirty and filthy imagination that I just couldn't help the fact I add on a little begging and such.
> 
> Also, I only checked my grammar and spelling like twice working on this damn thing and I do apologize ahead of time if there is misspellings and such!
> 
> Please enjoy my gay shippers!
> 
> P.S.- follow me on tumblr! Link at the very end of the story!

 

**_As sweet As can Be_ **

 

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_AS SOON AS DRACO_ **Malfoy entered his two-floor flat, the exhaustion from his eleven and a half hour shift at the hospital settled deep into his bones and he breathed a sigh of actual relief to finally being home. As much as he loves working as a healer at St. Mungo Hospital, he will always appreciate coming home to a warm and open place.

 

He begins to strip himself from his heavy winter coat and matching scarf. Although it was only just the beginning of winter, it was quite freezing outside, to Draco’s dislike. He places his long, thermal dark grey coat into the coat closet just across from the front door and folds his scarf across the now hanging coat. He then takes off his black work shoes and places them beside the closet. He usually will take them off once he his in his bedroom, but considered that today seemed to be a very busy and long drawn out day, his feet felt like they were numb from having to walk without such of a true break.

 

He had eaten a early lunch at work, but that was almost six hours ago and he was quite hungry for something to munch on. So, he immediately walks over and into his kitchen. He is greeted by the scent of something sweet. His eyes wanders around the kitchen and zones in on the plate of wrapped food sitting on far right of the kitchen countertop. He feels himself smile and his heart immediately warms over the bitter exhaustion he was feeling just a few minutes ago. His sweetheart, Harry Potter had brought something home for Draco.  

 

He walks over to the covered plate only to unwrap it and his eyes feast upon the delicate looking slice and chocolate cheesecake. He can tell that the frosting was his favourite, whipped up buttercream. There is chocolate shedding and chopped up almonds decorating the  top of the of the delicious treat. The cheesecake filling itself looks so good, thick and fluffy and perfect for Draco's sweet tooth.

 

The is a small note with Harry's messy but pretty cursive handwriting on it. It reads:

 

_I have a feeling that you would come home exhausted after a long day at work so I brought you home one of your favorites. Please enjoy, love :)_

 

_P.S.- Wake me up when you get home? It has been days since I last seen you, I miss you terribly_

 

Draco's heart stutters and soars to his throat with easy and open emotion from his chest and his smile grows wider unconsciously. Ah, so Harry had decided to come here tonight after all. Draco cannot help but chuckle at his lover's thoughtfulness. His Harry has turned out to be such a loving and caring person. Harry was someone that Draco would refuse to let go of if there was a time to do so. They have been through so much together and were practically inseparable now. That of course was after they were able to get over the held on bitterness, jealousy, and anger towards one another that was showed about every day during school.

 

Draco grabs a fork from the drawer beside him and immediately digs into the cheesecake. He can't help but groan when the sweet taste hits his taste buds and spreads across his tongue. Merlin, Draco will never get tired of having Harry's made treats. He was quite good at it for that matter anyway, baking and cooking sweets and savory treats for a living was probably the ultimate and best decision in Draco's opinion. Draco, sitting down in peace, thinks back at how things had come about between the two former enemies.

 

Harry Potter, after the war, had finally let himself just _be_ . He was just so exhausted and tired of doing what other people thought was best for  him, Draco recalls Harry telling him. He was tired of fighting and trying to do what others thought he should be doing. He just wanted to do what _he_ wanted for once.

 

Draco and Harry had called it quits just after the war. When Harry stood in the immediate aftermath of defeating the slimy looking wizard, Voldemort, he had marched over to Draco and handed over his wand, his green eyes piercing into Draco's light blue ones.  It seemed like an understanding of the other had taken place at that exact moment and Draco just let the old and false hatred go.

 

After Harry had fiercely fought to make sure Draco and his undeserving family stays free of any jail time after the war, Draco just knew he could never look at Harry as an egotistical, loving attention brat he used to think of him.

 

They immediately became acquaintances after he was free to go, but did not stay in contact due to the fact that, with the exception of house arrest for six months, including  no use of magic for a year after,Draco did not see his newly friend for the first six months. The punishment was fair and he had Harry to truly thank for that.

 

Draco's taught views had immediately started to crumble completely during the time of his so-called redemption of himself. Draco had changed over time. He understood that his father and mother had treated their name and pure blood status as a gift and looked down on most muggle borns. Draco. Who so desperately wanted love and acceptance from both his mother and father, had grown up to believe that muggles were dirt to the light of purebloods. But, he had began to see how twisted their beliefs had somehow got them mixed up in such an evil vile of a man that caused chaos for years of their life. And Draco just truly didn't want to be associated in that belief or life ever again, if he could help it.

 

Draco had moved out of the manor as soon as his house arrest was called off and moved into a muggle penthouse smack dab in the middle of muggle Britain. He needed to force himself to just be better, and felt like the only way would be to understand the muggles he used to believe were well below him. He kept in touch with his mother and father of course, but mostly with just his mother. Him and his father's relationship had fallen off when Draco had the courage to explain to both of his parents how he no longer believed in what they had taught him throughout the years.

 

He remembers as if it wasn't four years ago when he had sat down and told them he was planning to move out as soon as he was able to. His father had looked at him as if he were stupid when Draco further explained courageously why he wanted to leave. Lucius Malfoy had down right demanded what Draco was going to do about a heir for the family. And Draco, tired of his father's demanding views and rude faults of actions throughout most of his life, had simply told him that there will most likely _not_ be one due to the fact the Draco was gay and that he did not believe that his future lover could get pregnant.

 

He scoffs bitterly as he licked the fork clean, and his kind continues to recalls the look of horror and disgust quite visible on his father's face as Draco had told that. He can also recall how his father had looked him straight in the eyes and called him a disgrace to the Malfoy name. His father went on to then continued to spit ugly and fierce remarks about how much a ‘ _failure’_ he was as a son and practically disowned him on the spot. Draco had felt like he had truly lost any respect for the man that once upon a time was a caring and loving father. His father had turned himself and his family  into a money-loving , status important people and it had drawn a wedge in between son and father. His father loosely speaking his disgust of Draco for being gay was what made Draco cut things off almost completely with his father. Because,at some point after moving out of the Manor, still bitter and hurt by his father's rude and hurtful remarks, Lucious had apoligzed. He apologized of being a horrible father and quite _begged_ to have a relationship with his only son again. Draco, changing to become a better person, forgives him, although he will never forget. Draco, even now still sends him a letter once a month to tell him how he is doing. But he rarely visits the Manor anymore. Mother, however now visits him in his penthouse, her openness and support for her son had helped a little.

 

In the midst of everything after the mess with the Malfoy family, Draco had connected again  with Harry. They had become to grow closer. Harry, at that point of time, was simply just trying to live somewhat of a normal life. He was no longer going to join the Aurors and at the time was still thinking about what he could do, which was perfectly fine for the savior of the Wizarding World. He had also found his own place as soon as the aftermath of the war had died down to just a buzz. Harry, at the time was in a relationship with Ginevra Weasley. Harry seems to be quite happy at the time with her.

 

It was only when Draco had officially moved into his penthouse that things started to turn out for the better with Harry Potter. There new friendship had blossomed into something that used to he fragile and hesitant into something strong and unwavering. Draco had considered Harry one of his best mates and was always there for him. Harry was also very supportive and helpful during the year Draco was unable to use wand or wand less magic. It was a hard time for Draco to get used to still not being able to use magic for the next twelve months. Harry, who had a lot more experience with muggle products, items and sayings was very willing and excited to help Draco ease into his new life. Draco will forever be grateful to Harry's support and will always wonder about the young man's forgiveness about every shitty thing Draco had done.

 

Furthermore, the next two years for Draco's and Harry's friendship had continued to blossom and grow stronger. Malfoy had learned to let his true side show with his new life ahead of him. He no longer hid behind jealousy and anger, and always openly expressed how he felt about a situation that either bothered and irritated him or made him happy. Something to be thanking Harry Potter for again. Harry had showed him that it was okay to just be himself, that he no longer had to hide behind a mask.

 

Even back then, Draco and Harry were as close as Draco was with Pansy and Blaise. It was new and refreshing and Draco held onto the feeling of being friends with such an amazing and thoughtful person. Of course, Draco had to trip and catch feelings for Harry as the friendship had continued.

 

Draco,back then had become totally smitten and so gone for his green-eyed friend. Although, at the time, it wasn't rarely appropriate considering the fact the Ginny and Harry were still together. Draco had somehow perfected his fake smile while his heart shattered a little every time the two were together. He didn't want anymore bad blood between him and Harry. He treasured every moment with his new friend and he gladly took what he could get, although he so desperately wanted so much more. Hence Draco wanking himself madly to bliss completion almost every day Harry was able to just be with him that day.

 

Draco truly couldn't help it at the time. His blood always boiled in a delicious way when Harry would wrap him up in a hug that meant everything to Draco. Or when Harry would simply grin or smile at Draco fondly with warmth and understanding when Draco expressed himself with how frustrating he felt during the hard time of training as a healer.  Draco just truly loved being around the man, and always felt guilty when he would shout to the ceiling when he would cum from imagining Harry willingly and excitingly letting Draco have his wicked way with him in every way possible. But, no matter how guilty he would feel after to jerking off to his quite taken, and best friend, he was never able to help it. He was addicted to Harry. There was nothing to do, especially after that first time he had touched himself to the imagined image of Harry on his knees, taking Draco's very impressive length down his throat with a desperate need to _please_.

 

Even if Draco held his feeling for Harry at bay, he never held his protectiveness to possessiveness alway when it came to Harry distresses emotions of his current relationship at the time. Apparently, Ginny and Harry just were not working out anymore. Draco can remember Harry coming by to express his anger to him about how Ginny was no longer intact or involved with there relationship. He remembers Harry just ranting about how they begun to argue a lot more about the most stupidest things and how it usually ended with Ginny storming out on him with a rude remark of how Harry wasn't doing enough for her lately. It became evident after that that Ginny was no longer for Harry. Draco, kept his kotu quiet and always told himself not to march up to red head to yell at her for being such an ass towards _his_ Harry.

 

Harry was heartbroken,of course, after learning that Ginny was kicking up a fuss on _purpose_ about Harry not doing enough just to hide the fact that she was cheating on. Harry had found out the hard way. He had walked on them after coming back from running a few errands for his new bakery and visiting his parents grave. With grief still holding into his limbs, he had entered his bedroom to only have witnessed Ginny engaged in a act of sex with her secret lover. Harry, at the time who was already hurting from all the fighting and confusion Ginny was throwing at him, just stood there and watched at the dude had taken his lover on **_their_ ** bed. Ginny had scrambled out of reach from the dude Harry had never seen before as soon as she seen Harry in the doorway. She immediately began to apologize, saying that she didn't mean it, that she was just to _angry_ atHarryfor not giving her _everything_ that she wanted.

 

Harry, who falsely showed courage to break up with her then and there. He had told her,with a straight face that she needed to have all of her stuff out of _his_ apartment as soon as possible and to never show her face to him again.

 

That night later, Draco had held a sobbing, and hurt Harry in his arms for hours after the incident. Harry's pain had gotten to him and immediately seeked out comfort from him, for which Draco was actually thankful for, even due to the fucked up situation.

 

Harry wasn't able to to live in the place he and and Ginny had so much history in together, and moved out just week after the incident, and moved a lot closer to where Draco was living. Draco was grateful for that, with now being able to see his friend any given time he truly wanted to.

 

This is when thing progresses between the two. Harry had begun to seek out Draco a lot more often than he ever had before he was a single man. Not that Draco was complaining. Just a few months after being single, Harry had begun to show more eagerness to just be around Draco. Draco had and will always treat Harry with all the kindness and love he deserved. It was natural for them to always hold hands and hug each other throughout their friendship. Only now, touches had lingered longer than usual and hugs were becoming to be Draco's favourite wanking times. It was just that Harry had began to stand on his tippy toes and bury his face into Draco's neck when he would hug him. Arms that used to just hang loosely around Draco's waist or now winding themself around his neck or shoulders. Bodies pressed together with little to any space and content sighs escaping Harry's lips had always gotten Draco hard. And to this day, He wasn't sure how it happened to turn out into Harry now wanting to go out with Draco to one of his favourite gay clubs, and them sucking each others faces off in the middle of the dance floor just the third time of them going out together.

 

Draco's heart had soured that fateful night when Harry had shyly confessed to have feelings for him and how he wanted to kiss Draco for weeks and how he had only the courage to when he dragged Draco to dance with him.

 

So, an intimate understanding was taken place after that. Harry, whose baking business began to boom with customers and love, Would always visit Draco at the hospital with treats of all sorts he baked himself. He would always pull Draco down to his height to get a quick kiss in before going home to either his own place or Draco's place. It made Draco smile as he thought about Harry's blush showing every time Draco pulled him into a longer kissing session,  people be dammed for even thinking about interrupting something he wanted for a long long time.

 

That was almost two years ago. Now Draco is in a honest and public relationship with Harry. It was refreshing to be with Harry, it always has been. Even before Draco and Harry's sexual act would take place. And boy, were every single interaction with Harry were his favourite memories of them. Draco always loved it when Harry would present himself to Draco as a wanton lover who needs to be filled and loved by the only person that can give him all that he wants. He loved how plaint and desperate Harry was in bed (and other interesting places) when it came down to pleasing him.

 

They learned early in their new found relationship how Harry absolutely loved pleasing Draco during sex. It was… quite interesting and hot to watch Harry get so worked up and desperate for Draco. Every sexual interactions, whether simply Harry riding Draco in the comfort of his bed or being naughty and fucking Harry on his desk at work, Harry always did his best to please his lover.

 

Draco can feel his cock stirring into hardness just thinking about how _desperate_ Harry gets. Whether. it came to them fucking hard, rough and fast, or making love, slow and steady l, Harry always showed and express how much he wanted and loved to please in the bedroom.

 

Draco then remembers that Harry, is in fact in his bed right now, waiting for Draco to wake him up. And oh, did Draco have plans just how he wanted to wake up his sweetheart.

 

Draco quickly vanishes his now empty plate and fork with windless magic and makes his way up the stairs. He opens up his bedroom door to be greeted by his sleeping messy curly-haired lover. Harry was not in much. He had no pajama pants on and only wore a oversized black tee that was definitely too big on him.

 

Draco smirks as he realizes that Harry is in his shirt. He stands at the door and just admires just how small Harry really was compared to himself. Harry, was in fact a well built man. However, even with his broad chest, muscles arms, and thick muscular thighs, he was still slim, small, and short compared to Draco's height appearance and built body. It was one things Draco loved about the man, how small he was compared to him. It turns him on about every time Draco holds Harry to his body.

 

Draco walks fully into the bedroom and closes the door quietly. He then proceeds to take off his work clothes and change into something more comfortable for sleeping. Draco usually would strip from his work clothes and immediately take a shower, but when he presented with a adorable  boyfriend that looks so very comfortable in his sheets, he would rather wait until morning.

 

Draco climbs into bed, right behind Harry in automatically wraps his arms around Harry torso, pulling his lover closer to him so he can bury his nose into his hair. Draco inhales, and his greeted by the unique scent of just _Harry._ His small boyfriend smells of pinewood,  apples, and bread that seems to have cling to him even after taking a shower from a long day of baking at work. Draco loved it. He sometimes wishes, when he is having a horrible day, that he could just have Harry to hold and smell to ease his anger or frustration for that day. Draco was pleased that Harry was now in his arms and it comforted him entirely.

 

Harry stirs a little in Draco's hold and sighs in content, already drifting back to his deep slumber. Draco grins at that and bends his neck down to place gentle kisses against Harry's neck. He buries his nose against the curve of the man's shoulders and throat and just tightens his hold. Draco's hand wanders on their own,  fingers moving down the man's smaller waist and jutted out hip to the hem of the shirt. He moves the shirts up a little and sucks in a pleased breath as he feels that Draco didn't have on boxers.

 

Harry Potter, his stubborn, but willing and adorable boyfriend, was wearing panties. Thongs to be exact. Draco lifted up his face from Harry's neck and looks down to notice that the color of the panties were an identical green that would match Harry's eyes. Draco smirks a little, cock stirring once again for the second time in under ten minutes. Harry must be in the mood to play tonight. He always shocked Draco when it came to him wanting Draco to take him in any way he wanted to.

 

It was the most sexiest thing about Harry that Draco grew to love. How much he loved to surprise Draco when it came down to them being sexually active with one another. Draco found out a lot about Harry Potter, the man that saved all wizards lives once being friends. It pleased him how needy and desperate Haery can get, and how pliant and _open_ he was with Draco in bed. Draco loved it so much.

 

Draco runs his fingers over the thin strings of where the panties connected to his lover's hip bone. Merlin, just seeing Harry in them gave him the chills. It's been _days_ since they last had sex. Sundays since they had last seen each other actually. Work for them both had been busy. With Harry working in a new and approved chocolate cake recipe and Draco dealing with neutralizing a specific potion,  things have not been open in the meeting up every now and then. Although, Harry did stop by the hospital to to give Draco some freshly baked chocolate cookies the other day.

 

Draco feels himself twitch in anticipation, and he has to grind his teeth together so he doesn't grind upward against Harry's cute little butt. But, he does run his hands down across his sweet baby's asscheeks with new found arousal and determination. He runs his middle finger across the crack of his ass and sucks in a waft of air, hand going still as he touched something hard sitting up comfortably around Harry's ass.

 

Draco already knows. He _knows_ but he cannot help himself when he gently maneuvers his lovers body flat onto his stomach and looks down at the black flat,smooth ending of the wide butt plug that is pressed inside of Harry. He distinctly feels a shiver run down his spine and a deep curl of _want_ ease and settle itself in his belly. His baby has a butt plug inside himself for Draco. Harry, his sweet, loving, stubborn Harry is sleeping with a buttplug inside of him, just waiting for Draco to come home and _play_ with him.

 

Draco moves with deliberate movement,  hand moving to grasp at the plug snugly inside Harry. He doesn't pull it out, instead wiggles it around back and forth slowly. Then presses down and moves the plug in a circular motion, the _sticky_ sound of the toy moving inside gets him hot and bothered.

 

The boy beneath him wiggles his hips a little, a small sigh leaving his lips in a soft exhale of air, his mouth parted a little and his brow is scrunched up a little.  But the boy isnt fully awake, Draco can tell by how is body settles back motionless. Draco can't help but have a dirty thought flash through his mind of Harry possibly having a wet dream just as Draco fucks him with this plug. But, that could be for another day. Draco wants harry to be awake when he finally begins to move the toy inside of him with deliberate action only to place the toy with the real thing.

 

So, Draco begins to pull the toy a little out, a small fraction at a time.  Draco has his eyes glued to his Harry's hole widens up at the intrusion, his rim opening up wide and big. _Fuck_ , Harry wasn't playing around was he? This was possibly his favorite toy to use when a sexual activity of fun is thrown into the mix. It may be because he loves it when his lovers would squirm around and pant wantonly when it was sitting inside of him. Or maybe it was the fact that the width was just as wide as his own cock, so it made the slide in easier when Draco fucked Harry.  The width a little over in inch wide, the length not even five inches, the it definitely helped a lot when it came down to loosening Harry up when Draco wasn't in the mood to use his fingers. He can remember demanding Harry wear the toy all day so when they were home, all Draco had to do was pull the plug out, and ease himself in and a smooth manner.

 

He loved the fact the plug helped with the width of Draco's, but not at all close to the length of his. Draco could nonchalantly tell you that he stands at about eight and a half inches long, maybe nine when fully and completely hard. He doesn't boast about the fact but was very indeed pleased with how Harry first reacted to the simple fact.

 

Harry's breathing hitches a little as the plug is halfway out of him, and he lets out another shaky breath when Draco presses it back in, fully and in a swift manner. He does this maybe three times when Harry's hips lift up a little from the bed, back arched in a beautiful way.

 

“‘Dr’co?” Harry's sleepy voice fills the room and Draco cannot help but smile fondly down at his lover, whose face his buried in the pillow he has his head laying on.

 

Draco moves down and brushes his lips against his shoulder, pressing kisses against Harry's golden skin as he moves the toy in and out of him, slowly fucking his with he width of the thing. Harry doesn't seem to mind at all, as his hips rise even more off the bed and make small  circular motion,rolling his hips against the plug in a delicious and obscene way, that is made Draco blush and almost _dro_ ol.

 

Harry hums his pleasure, his breathing hitching as draco presses all the way before easing the plug out in small fractions once again. Draco could tell that Harry was beginning to wake up even more and he wanted his sweet boy to feel the stretch of if as he eases the plug out of him.

 

Draco buries his head into the crook of Harry's neck and inhales his scent like his life depended on it, a shaky sigh leaving his own lips as a wet squelch in sound fills the air as the plug leaves the body.

 

“You are such a fucking tease, love.”

Draco mouths out against Harry's skin as he settles his hips down against the bed, filling empty and _op_ en and ready for his lovers cock.

 

“Only for you. It's been _days_ , love. I miss you terribly you know.” Harry says, voice no longer sounding as drowsy as it did a few minutes ago. Draco hmms against his neck, eyes closed as he let's a wave of pure arousal wrap around him like a cocoon. He misses harry just as much, and his cock just seems to grow even more at the _thought_ of being inside him.

 

“I'll give you exactly what you need.” he mumbles, reluctantly pulling his face away from Harry's neck, fingers skimming over the lacy material and fascination and in appreciation. Harry's ass really did look even more plump then usual in this little set.

 

“On or off?” Draco asks,  handing moving onto the sides to play with the top of thongs,pulling them away only to snap them back into place. Harry answer was automatic. “On. Please.”

 

Draco shivered when Harry's voice dropped low and sultry, breathless even as he tenses a little at the anticipation of what was to come. Draco just smiles and bends down to kiss his shoulder again. “No need to say please. Not yet.” Draco states and moves his fingers back down to run around the crack of his ass, feeling the stickiness of the lube and still somewhat gaping hole of Harry's. A moan leaves Harry mouth as the first touch of Draco's fingers brush up against his hole, body jolting up absentmindedly up into the touch.

 

“Missed you. I Missed this. Playing with your little hole and until your gasping for air and begging me to fuck you.” Draco breathes out against his lovers skin. “Always so sweet for me.”

 

Harry breathing is ragged now, hands clenching at the sheets as Draco presses two fingers inside, somewhat sticky due to the now drying lube against Harry's crack, running down close to his balls. Harry's hole clenches a little against the fingers invading him, and Draco groans, hard cock now pressing against his own pajama pants that it almost hurt.

 

“You're so dirty, my sweet baby. Having your favorite plug inside of you so you could be ready for me when I got home. Fuck, you're so good. So good for me, love.”

 

Draco doesn't have control by how wrecked his voice sound, deep and desperate to his own ears. But it seems to spur Harry own as he lifts his hips up for Draco, knees bent and spread out, back bowing and chest still pressed up against the sheets, hands still clenching the sheets. He lets out a high moan as Draco scissors him open more than he already was. Draco fills his mind cloud over at the sounds and his desperation to just claim down crashing in strong through his stomach.

 

“ Wan’ you. Please please baby, I need you. Been waiting all night. Need you inside. C'mon c'mon-” Harry lets out a gasp before it falls into a high and needy whine ripping from his throat, face scrunching up in pleasure as Draco finds his spot and rubs up against it slowly.

 

Draco grits his teeth as he takes his fingers out, Harry's word wrapping around him with urgency as he makes grab for the nightstand beside the bed. He opens it up and grabs the bottle of lube and opens it up to pours a generous amount in his hand. He then curses as he realizes it pants are still attached to him. With the hand that is not covered in lube, he grips his pants and pulls then down and off in a fast manner, body thumping with adrenaline and anticipation. He then yanks off his stupid boxers in the same manner and finally, _finally_  wraps his hand around his length letting out a punched groan.

 

“Fuck.” is all he is able to say as he lets himself slick and ready for his baby.  And as soon as he is, to turns a little to grab at Harry hip and presses his cock flat against and in between Harry's crack,  rubbing his cock up and down his cheeks.

 

Harry had a full body shudder as Draco does this a few times, small and breathless “ _yes”_ s and “ _Please_ "s leaves his lips repetitively. Draco doesn't make him wait for much longer  as he finds Harry's rim and presses inside of him. Draco lets out another groan, eyes fluttering close at how _good_ it feels to be in Harry after so long. His cock stretches Harry's already gaping rim, making room for him with a smooth and solid ease then it would if he were to just simply use his fingers. He tells himself and remember to thank Harry for preparing ahead of time, eyes now fixated as he presses hin inch by inch.

 

Harry is gasping for air once six inches of Draco are inside of him, body rocking back , trying to get the last three inches or so inside. He wants to fill Draco completely in him. wants to fill Draco press up against his ass with pleasure and be _happy_ that he is so full with him. _Happy_ that he _finally_ has Draco sheathed into him with need. So he begins to beg.

 

“All of it. I wan’ all of you, baby. Please, c'mon I can take it I promise,  just give it to me. Please please _please- f-fuck yess!”_ Harry shouts once Draco drawls his hips back by just an inch, only to slam all the way home.

 

Draco is in heaven. His sweet sweet baby is now finally open and _full_ of him. Harry just whines and cries with need as draco rests there for just a second, trying to stop from coming right there because holy fuck has he missed this. He missed Harry's  dirty mouth, missed all the begging and oh my god, the sounds that leave this pretty lips always has Draco acting irrationally at times and he ends up losing himself to quickly, too fast. And Harry doesn't seem to be stopping,doesn't _want_ for Draco to take a break because his hips are already moving on their own, trying to chase his own pleasure with desperation now. Hips moving up and down, then in a circular motion as he ass connects against Draco's own hips. Draco doesn't think he can control himself then as he sees how needy and desperate Harry is. So, he just gives his lover exactly what he wants, what the both want.

 

He grips Harry's hips in a bruising grip and set a harsh pace for then both. Harry shout vibrates through his bones. “Fuck, YES!” Harry says as he tugs on the sheets pulling them as he tries to get a grip. Pleasure is humming through his whole entire body, bliss is taking over with vengeance and Harry let's loose with his whines and cries of pleasure. Draco is right with them, groaning with need, eyes glued on where he enters Harry, pelvis meeting ass which jiggles with the force of each thrust.

 

Draco feels like he is home. Feels like he is experiencing something way too good and he truly doesn't want it to end. But even the most beautiful things need to come to an end. Draco can already feel the telltale sign of his orgasm,sitting at the bottom of his stomach ready to burst from him at any giving moment.

 

A inhuman snarl leaves his lips as he presses  down against Harry upper back, one hand still gripping onto his waist and he just let's Harry have it. The bed is loving and hitting the wall hard as he slams his way home over and over again. He can hear Harry babbling, can tell his his sweet baby is just as  just a close as he is as Harry begins to tremble uncontrollably, wracked of it hitting his body.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he heard Harry say through the haze. “Oh _fuck fuck fuck_ ! I'm gonna come baby. Oh shit I'm gonna come Draco. _Dracooo_.” his words falls off into a high and needy whine, hips chasing and trying to meet Draco's fast and hard thrusting pace.

 

“Yeah?” Draco breathes out, and he fills a very thin line of his his orgasm, so close to reaching his breaking point.

 

He growls low from his throat and the hand holding down Harry back so it's spine is arched grabs at his sweet baby's hair and _tugs_ almost hard enough to _hurt_ . “Come. **_Now._ **” he snaps. So Harry does.

 

Body locking up almost painfully, Harry walls squeeze against Draco's cock like a lifeline.  With the next breath Harry breathes, he let's out a wail and his walls began to flutter and pull draco in, as if it were trying to keep him in. Draco's mouth falls open and he shouts, letting himself go at how good Harry feels.  

 

His body is shaking just as much as Harry does, hips grinding _in_ , seed spilling _deep_ into his lover, Harry's whole clenching and unclenching , his wail falling off into a whine , body spasming with the force of his orgasm,  taking him away as he let's it is hold onto him.

 

Draco doesn't know how long his orgasm last, not really. But he lets out a huff of air to drops down against Harry's body, unable to hold himself up.  He comes to, the Haziness lifting up a little. He focuses on how Harry's body still trembles how he sucks in air like he cannot breathe at all. Draco turns so there bodys are laying sideways, arms wrapping around his lovers middle with possessiveness.

 

“I love you _so_ much, Harry. God you are wonderful. “ he whispers against the damp skin behind Harry's neck, fingers tracing up and down against skin. Draco grunts as he eases his softening cock from Harry's hole. He can feel himself  dripping slowly from the gaping and abused hole, Harry whines from it. Draco talks to him a hushed whispers as Harry settle back down, exhaustion now easing its way back into him.

 

“‘Ove you, Draco. Love you too.”

 

Harry breaths, his voice now filled with the drowsiness from before. Draco cannot help but smile at thay, letting his own exhaustion take him over as well. “Get some sleep. We'll clean up in the morning.” he says, fingers still tracing at Harry's body, Draco's shirt still and somehow forgotten and bunches up almost up to his lovers neck. Harry hums his agreement and sleep takes him over.

 

Draco sits back and grabs at the covers, throwing the dark green covers over then both, sighing as he settles even closer to Harry, and grins once he feels the fabric of the panties brush up against his bare thighs.

 

Yeah,  the panties will always get some type of action from Draco because Damn, Harry looks amazing in them. Especially covered in dry lube and now drying jizz.

 

Draco still has a grin plastered on his face when he let's his exhaustion finally take over and he sleeps with his body pressed up against Harry. His sweet, lovable, dirty and _filthy_ Harry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Follow me on Tumblr. Link below

[Tumblr-stressedbutstillalive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stressedbutstillalive)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NO FEEDBACK!!
> 
> I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY WRITING AND SUCH :)


End file.
